1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast data receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data as well as images and voice are transmitted in the case of the conventional digital broadcast. Broadcast data sent and received via a broadcast wave may contain information about the well-being of someone (hereinafter called “safety information”) . Such information usually contains the name or the contact information of people who are confirmed or unconfirmed. A user using a broadcast data receiver having a broadcast receiving function may know the safety of the family or friend based on such received information. However, it is hard for the user to search the information about their own family and friend if there is too much data of the safety information.
Therefore, the user is able to know the safety of the family and friend because the user is able to receive only the safety information of their own family and friend. (Refer to Japanese Tokkai 2003-348034). A broadcast data transmitter in which the information of a certain user's family or friend is stored in advance, which produces the safety information containing only stored personal information and sends it to the broadcast data receiver, is proposed (see Japanese Tokkai 2003-348034).